English Rose
by Xxwoo-wooxX
Summary: Spencer and Ashley meet on a plane to London and form a fast friendship. Love soon follows. Only a short story maybe 10 or more chapters. COMPLETED !A/N I am under a new pen-name it's now Xxwoo-wooxX sorry for any confusion!
1. Chapter 1

English Rose

Chapter 1 – High Flyers

Spencers POV

"Last call for all flights, to England; London" 'Ok your probably wondering what the hell is going on. So I'll explain. My name is Spencer Carlin, Daughter to Senator Arthur Carlin and famous plastic surgeon Paula Carlin. Well it just so happens that, im about to board a plane; to England, well London to be exact. To solve a problem, that has been bothering me; since last night. When I called, my boyfriend; Aiden. He has been in London for two months. On some business trip, anyway like I was saying. I called him to see how, he was doing. He finally picked up, he sounded some what out of breath. "Hello?" he's a smoker and his voice is horribly rough. "Hey Aid, how are you?" he was still out of breathe, but I didn't want to bombard him with questions. "Im good babe, trips amazing" typical, he never asks how I am. My mind stilled, when I heard a girls voice from his end; "AIDEN COME BACK ALREADY!" my mind was racing; where was he going back to and too who? "Aiden, who was that?" panic was knotting up my voice. I was putting two and two together unwillingly; his shortness of breath and the mystery girl calling him back to the unknown. "It's just my business partner, look babe this is a really important meeting. That we're in the middle of, so I've got to go. Love you" I didn't reply. I simply hung up.

I tried to gather my thoughts, but they were running wild at this point and I don't even know why it was bothering me so much. I knew I didn't love Aiden, but I being with him kept my mother happy. I always thought love was hard enough to find, without putting restrictions on it like; male and female, but my mother thinks differently. She's deeply religious.

Anyway I couldn't sleep, so I know I had to get to England and see for my self what was happening. So I decided to ring my father, he always had time for me, he was so loving; the complete opposite of my mother. "Hello, Senator Carlin's office. How may I help you?" "Hey Kelly. It's Spencer. Is my dad available to talk?" Kelly's voice was so sweet and calming. She's only a year older than me; she's dead smart; only 20 and already the senator's personal assistant. "Hey Spencer, yeah he is. I'll just put you through" she's always so nice and really easy to talk to. "Thanks" I reply.

I waited a few moments then hearing my father's smooth, but strong voice. "Spencer, are you ok? It's late. What's wrong?" my father usually panics about me. "Im fine, but I was wondering if you could get me, a quick flight to London. Let's say for tomorrow morning. I have a few things to sort out" there was a silence; I hated silence it gives the mind time to think about things, that you don't want to think about. "Ok honey. I won't ask, but will you promise to tell me when your ready." I love my father, always so understanding. "Thank you and yes I promise to tell you when im ready". "Ok well I'll send Kelly to meet you at the airport with your ticket and if you don't mind, I would prefer it if Kelly went with you". Damn it, don't get me wrong I like Kelly, but I wanted to do this on my own, but it's my dads wish that I take her so I will. "Ok dad, Kelly can come" I sighed. "Ok honey. I'll speak to you later and be at the airport for 3:00am. I'll get you a flight for 4am that should get you into England for 1:00pm. Ok be safe sweetie" "thanks love you".

I tried to get some sleep. I drifted off for only an hour, before my alarm went off at 1:00am. I dragged my self to my closet grabbing various clothes and things I needed for the journey. Once my bag was packed, I had a quick shower and was out the door.

I got to the airport at 2:50. I saw Kelly waiting by the airport security. "Hey Spencer, over here" she was waving like a manic. I couldn't help but smile "come on! Lets get this show in the air" we had a laugh.

"Last call for all flights to England, London" so now your up to speed on my situation. It only took 10 minutes before we boarded the plane.

I looked at my ticket, while Kelly looked at her "what the hell we aren't even sitting together". I was peeved, that was until I noticed we were sitting 1st class; have I mentioned how much I love my father. I and Kelly separated; she was a row behind me. So she was not too far from me. As I approached my seat, I find a rather stunning brunette blocking my path. She looked up at me with the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. I don't find brown eyes very interesting, but hers had me in a trance; so many different browns swirling together, her lips just begged to be kissed ' what am I doing, snap out of it Spencer'. I couldn't snap out of it this girl had me transfixed. I've never felt this way before. Then she spoke bringing me back into the world "can I help you?" she must have realised I was staring, because she a devilish smirk on her face.

I found my words, now if only they would come out in full "im s-sorry ca-n I j-just get t-to m-my seat? "Yeah, of course". She stood up in front of her seat; giving me little room to get by. Her devilish smirk was replaced with a daring grin. I knew what she was doing; if I went to pass, our bodies would surly touch. I was more than willing to pass her even with the possibility of our bodies touching, but how should I do it. I mean which is better a boob graze or an ass graze, decisions, decisions. I decided on the boob graze, that way I would see her reaction.

I just went for it. I slide past her sideways, out bodies touched for a moment. She was shocked, but then something else filled her eyes; was it lust, either way her eyes darkened and her smile grew. I was still in front of her. I held out my hand a short distance, as we had hardly any room for movement. "Spencer Carlin" she held my gaze and shook my hand "Ashley Davies". I held her hand longer than needed, but how could you blame me this girl is just wow. I moved past her braking our bodily contact; she sighed clearly disappointed by the loss of contact.

I took my seat and strapped myself in. "So Ashley Davies, what is it you do? If you don't mind me asking" she turned her head towards me grinning. "Not at all, im in the music industry, I own my own record label company" I was actually impressed she didn't look any older than me. Then it dawned on me 'Davies, Raife Davies rocker legend' this girl is like royalty in the music world. "Your dad wouldn't happen to be Raife Davies, would it?" "Yep the one and only" she laughed making her nose crinkle slightly 'god she is so cute'. Ashley broke of my train of thoughts "and what is it you do Ms Carlin?" her voice is so amazing and unlike anything else I've ever heard before; it's hard, but warm. "Well I actually don't do anything. Im kind of kept under wraps for my father's sake" her brows furrowed; even confused she looks amazingly hot. "Who's your dad?" "Senator Carlin" her eyes widened. "No way! He never mentioned you?" now I was confused. Does she mean that she has meet my father before? "What do you mean?" I was truly curious now. "oh its just my dad is really good friends with your dad, but he never mentioned you" OMG I feel like a secret never to be told and to be honest it kind of hurts. "Oh well he don't talk about me much, im a secret so shhhh". Better to laugh than cry right? Well either way it got Ashley to laugh; it was music to my ears.

When our laughter had subsided she spoke again "so why are you going to England? I'm going there for my label". I didn't know what to say. Apart of me wanted to tell her the whole story, but I only just met her. I can't just be totally open to a stranger; even if they are overly attractive. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Once again something about them made me feel safe and before I could stop myself, the whole story came flowing out of my mouth like water. I told her every last detail from the phone call to me talking to her.

"Shit" was all she said, it made me laugh though "tell me about it. I never loved him and I knew that, but something in me has to find out what's happening. I need closure." "That's totally understandable Spence". I even told her about my mother being the way she is with me and everything. Then Ashley started to say the strangest thing to me "Spence love is hard enough to…" I interrupted finishing her sentence "to find with out adding restrictions to it". My heart was pounding as I finished. She stared at me wide eyed "whoa" we said in unison.

"I thought I was the only one who ever thought that" Ashley smiled that smile that took my breath away. Our conversation died down and I fell was falling asleep in a matter of minutes. I hadn't slept much the previous night, so sleep came to me easy. I think I had something to do with Ashley being by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

**English Rose –chapter 2: The hunted get hurt**

_A friend is someone with whom you dare to be yourself_

'Spencer Carlin you are the cutest thing' Ashleys thoughts were shaken by when the plane hit a strong turbulence it shook the plane quite a bit but it didn't seem to faze the sleeping Spencer one bit she slept soundly, the plane tilted to the right a little causing a sleeping Spencer to lean on Ashley still she didn't not awaken she merely rested her head on Ashleys shoulder, Ashley whispered a silent thank you to the heavens. Ashley could feel Spencer's steady breathe on her neck sending a wave of comfort through Ashleys body she was never one to cuddle especially not a totally stranger but something about Spencer made her feel safe she didn't want it to end. Ashley laid her head on top of her hand away from Spencer not wanting to wake her up, she to fell asleep.

After awhile their peaceful sleep was interrupted by the speaker box

" **Ladies and gentleman there is 1 remaining hour till we reach a destination, the time here in England is 12:00am I hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying with American Express"** the pilot's announcement woke Spencer from her sleep, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes once her eyes had adjusted to the surrounding light she realised that she had been resting on Ashleys shoulder whilst she slept looking up at Ashley Spencer saw that Ashley was still sleeping she carefully removed her head from Ashleys shoulder trying not to wake her with not success, Ashley stirred from the sudden coldness and loss of contact on her shoulder where Spencer had been resting her head not moments before Ashley opened her eyes and meet the stare of a wide eyed Spencer **"I-Im s-sorr-ry As-sh I-I didn't realis…"** Ashley gave her an understanding smile whilst cutting her off **"Spence chill nobody was hurt and plus I didn't mind as you might have seen I was asleep and no harm was done"** Spencer felt the heat rise and settle in her cheeks.

Ashley smiled holding in her urge to laugh at Spencer's embarrassed face her noise crinkled in the way that melted Spencers heart, Spencer held Ashleys gaze until she felt a sudden tapping on her right shoulder she turned and looked through the space between the seats that lead to the row behind Ashley followed Spencers eyes to Kelly **"Spencer are you ok babe?"** Kelly looked Ashley up and down this didn't go unnoticed by Spencer, Ashley scoffed and turned away facing forward, Spencer was starting to regret bringing Kelly along she could tell that Kelly was going to ruin any chance of her getting to know Ashley **"Kelly im fine and why are you calling me babe?"** Spencer didn't want to snap at Kelly but the looks she was and still is giving Ashley even though she had turned around were annoying Spencer immensely **"I'm just trying to help you out that girl is totally flirting with you, and you do know that is Ashley Davies right? She practically hunts girls gay or straight"** Ashley smirked having being mentioned in such a way she could hear every word even though Spencer and Kelly were whispering and failing miserable **"yes mom I'm aware of who she is thanks and I'd appreciate if you stopped giving her dirty looks she hasn't done anything wrong and she's not hunting me we're simple talking and laughing"** Kelly was taken aback by Spencers words, Spencer turned back around in her seat facing Ashley **"sorry about her ash, she gets protective"** Ashley turned towards Spencer raising an eyebrow **"isn't that what girlfriends are supposed to do when their girl get 'hunted' so to speak"** Spencer laughed **"she's so not my girlfriend she's my dads personal assistant" **Ashley was now paying more attention after hearing that Kelly and her weren't together, together she decided to push the matter further **"I bet she wishes she were your girlfriend though huh?"** Spencer didn't know how to answer this question she always thought Kelly's protectiveness was more of a sisterly thing she never thought for a second that Kelly might just be jealous of people who get close to her.

The silence was broken by Ashley **"hey look were landing"** Ashley couldn't really get a good look out of the window so she settled for watching Spencer look out the window, spencer was like a child she was getting excited by looking out of the window Ashley started laughing causing Spencer to look away from the window **"what's so funny I want in on the joke"** Spencer was curious now as Ashley was laughing even more **"you're the joke Spence I mean your like a child your practically jumping up and down In your seat"** Ashley's eyes were watering from her laughter Spencer hit her playfully on the arm **"I've been to lots of places but never England I've always wanted to go so im aloud to be excited".**

The plane came to a stop it took all of 20 minutes to get off the plane, Ashley and Spencer didn't separate until they were outside the airport thankfully London was going through a hot period as all Spencer was wearing was tight jeans and a UCLA t-shirt that clung to her in all the right places, Kelly was in a sour mood for the flight so didn't join in the playful conversation with Ashley and Spencer **"oh damn it, my ride is here"** a white hummer limo pulled into the pickup area, Spencers jaw dropped Kelly glared at Ashley and then at the limo, Ashley walked over to the limo giving the driver her bags to put in the limo **"I hope we see each other again Spencer I was nice meeting you so see you around" "me to bye Ash"** Ashley waved from the limo's sunroof which made Spencer smile **"Spencer our ride is here"** you could hear the sadness in Kelly's voice Spencer nodded and grabbed her case and walked over the Mercedes **"pick up for Carlin?" **Spencer nodded the driver spoke again **"Yes this way miss"** once the car was all packed they set off through London.

Spencer was in complete awe she had her head out of the window through the whole car ride she loved the sites the London Eye and Big Ben they were her favourites, it wasn't long before they reached the hotel Kelly got out first then turning to help Spencer out of the car **"Spencer your dad said I was to be our personal assistant whilst you're here so let me know when you need me ok"** nodding Spencer walked around the hotel lobby before being dragged to the reception counter by Kelly **"hello welcome to The Saints Hotel how may I be of service?"** Kelly took care of everything after receiving the room key they hopped into the elevator going to the top floor, **"Spencer were in P2 it's the second penthouse ok remember that" **Spencer rolled her eyes as much as she liked Kelly she was being too motherly since this trip started.

_PING_

"_**Top floor, penthouse suite"**_ Spencer jumped at the voice that came from the speakers, they got to their room where their bags were already waiting for them Spencer took the master bedroom and Kelly took the guest room further down the hall the penthouse gave Spencer a great view of the clock tower she was starting to like London here peaceful thoughts were interrupted by Kelly **"hey Spencer if you don't need me I'm just going to look around the hotel I'll be about 2 hours you can reach me on my cell"** Spencer smiled **"ok I'll just be in here"** Kelly nodded and left the room.

Spencer flopped onto her bed when her cell phone started ringing she leaned over to the counter flipping it open **"hello…oh hey dad…yeah the flight was great you'll never guess who I was sitting next to…no dad not yogi bear it was Ashley Davies"** her dad went silent 'I nearly forgot I had a bone to pick with him' **"she said you and her dad were really good friends but the funny thing is she said you never mentioned me at all would you care to explain"** Spencer was holding back her laughter her father was stumbling over his own words knowing he had busted he accepted defeat, after listening to her fathers reasons for keeping her under wraps she forgave him she was never mad to start with but she would have been lying if she had said it didn't hurt a little **"ok dad** **I know you thought it was best but I don't think Ashley likes me in that way…ok yeah I'll tell Kelly you said hi , bye dad".**

Spencer soon feel asleep only for 15minutes she was awoken by Sean Kingston – Beautiful girl, Spencer rolled off her bed she needed to sleep and that constant racket wasn't helping her sleep at all she stormed out into the corridor the music got louder as she approached P1 penthouse suite 1, Spencer rapped at the door as hard as she could she was about to start banging again but the door opened and instead of hitting the door she hit a startled brunette catching her right on the nose knocking her on her ass **"what the fuck is your problem?"** Spencer's eyes were closed from her anger but that voice was familiar causing her eyes to shoot open seeing Ashley on the floor holding her nose she rushed down to help her up off the floor "**oh shit I didn't mean to Ash im sorry, I was meant hit the door but you opened the door so technically you walked into it"** Ashley looked at Spencer and smirked **"oh is that right well I owe you one"** Spencer cocked her brow not understanding what Ashley mean before it was too late _BANG_ Ashley hit Spencer right between the eyes with the palm of her hand, Spencer gasped and rubbed the spot where she just got smacked Ashley was laughing hysterically stumbling backwards she tripped on the step and fell back on to the couch still laughing Spencer joined in laughing, any thoughts of Aiden had gone from her mind since meeting Ashley until again her phone started ringing checking the caller ID seeing it was Aiden she silenced Ashley with her hand covering her mouth taking Ashley by shock but she got the idea and stopped laughing **"Aiden hey"** Spencer put Aiden on loud speaker because Ashleys was still playing rather loud **"hey babe you never said goodbye last on the phone so I thought id ring to see what's up?"** Ashley's face saddened hearing Aiden call Spencer babe she went to get up only to be caught be the wrist by Spencer seeing that Spencers eyes were sad Ashley sat down **"im fine Aiden where are you?" "Im at the office" "Aiden lets go"** Spencer recognized that voice it was the same girl that caused all the hurt with Aiden to start with, seeing Spencer on the verge of tears Ashley knew that the girl she had just heard on the other end of the phone was the girl that Spencer told her about on plane.

Spencer sat quietly still holding the phone to her ear Aiden spoke up again **"look babe I got to go ok"** Aiden ended the call with out saying goodbye Spencer hadn't moved or blinked for that matter since hearing the girls voice, so Ashley took the phone from Spencer and put it on the coffee table in front of them pulling Spencer into a hug she whispered into her ear **"Spence it's his loss either way Hun, I know we have only just met but I know you can do better than that"** Spencer let the tears she had been holding back for long go **"come on Spence dry those tears and lets go find you an English Rose" **Spencer pulled back from the hug capturing Ashleys eyes she was finally comforted by Ashleys eyes they were there was something about them that she couldn't put to words but she felt Ashleys eyes said everything she needed to hear…

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

English Rose

Chapter 3 – Do you even care?

_11:30_

Kelly came back to the suite after her adventure around the hotel **"Spencer honey where are you?"** there was no answer Kelly searched the whole penthouse suite not finding Spencer anywhere she started panicking 'SHIT who the hell am I going to tell that senator Carlin that I've lost his only daughter in England' Kelly had just picked up her cell phone ready to inform Spencers father that she was nowhere to be found when the girl in question came stumbling through the door straight on her face and just as Kelly was about to start talking a rather drunk Ashley came shooting through the door **"Spenncc…ugh"** Ashley clearly hadn't seen Spencer sprawled on the floor in front of the door and landed straight on top of her both girls in hysterics over the fall and both to loaded with alcohol to feel any pain.

Ashley held herself with her hands planted either side of Spencers head, Spencer who was still underneath turned herself over onto he back so she could face Ashley who was still on top **"hey Ash, when did you drop in?"** Ashley felt herself get weak from the laughter Spencers choice of words seemed to have tickled Ashley, Kelly came over and picked Spencer up from underneath Ashley and dusted her off **"Spencer where have you been I got in and you weren't here I was about to call your dad?"** Ashley crawled over to the door but was soon stopped in her tracks by a swaying Spencer looking down at her with a mischievous grin **"Where do you think your going Ms Davies the night is young"** Ashley finally finding her feet stood level with Spencer only inches apart **"well then Ms Carlin would you like to join me for a party in my room?"** Ashley raised an eyebrow something about Ashley always made the blonde blush 'two can play the cool game Ms Davies' **"lead the way"** Spencer winked at Ashley as they were going through he door Spencer was pulling the door shut went it was violently yanked back open Spencer nearly toppled over and in her current state it wouldn't have been hard but luckily Ashley was behind here gripping her hips to keep the blonde steady blushing again Spencer thanked the girl turning back to Kelly who stood in front of the giggling girls with her hands on her hips it was such a mothers pose **"Spencer you don't even know that girl and you still haven't told me where you've been this isn't like you I mean what would Aiden think?"**.

"**Don't chuck that shit at me, I've been with Ashley we went out to some clubs having a few drinks and a fucking good time and I couldn't give a shit about what Aiden would think" **Spencer spat Ashley stilling holding Spencers hips **"Spence chill lets go and finish our party"** she started kissing Spencer lightly on the back of the neck leaving chills where ever she kissed, Spencer leant back into Ashley **"ok, don't wait up Kelly"** Ashley smirked while looking Kelly in the eyes and with a wink she and Spencer where back in Ashleys room on the couch with a variety of drinks on the glass table.

Ashley carefully poured Spencer another JD and coke **"so Spence what are you going to do about that boy of yours?"** sighing Spencer replied **"I need to know if he's cheating first Ash he may not be" **Ashley squealed with glee **"OMG we can be like **_**'Charlie's Angels'**_** but way hotter"** Spencer laughed lightly not knowing whether she should take Ashley seriously or not but it was a good idea what better way to find out if Aiden is cheating than being sneaky and spying on them.

Ashley looked at Spencer expectantly waiting for her response she was dead serious with her offer to spy on Aiden **"well come on Spence are you gonna do it or not?"**

Spencer contemplated for a moment **"I will if you help me, please Ash"** Spencer reeled Ashley in with ease using her puppy dog pout that could get the hardest of people to crumble at her feet **"aww Spencey there's no need to pout I'd love to be your partner in crime babe, but I think we should call it a night I mean we're gonna need our energy if we're going to be sneaking round London" **Spencer clapped happily taking Ashley by surprise she pulled her into a comfortable hug Ashley soon relaxed in Spencers embrace, mutually pulling away Spencer again catching Ashley off guard again she captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Getting up Spencer left a stunned Ashley smiling goofily with her eyes still closed Spencer walked towards the door chuckling at the still dazed Ashley sitting in the same position that she was left in **"night Ash you should pop by in the morning for breakfast"** Spencer pulled the door closed behind her as she left Ashley's suite, walking down the hall she came to her door pulling out her card she swiftly for the first time opened the door, straitening her back so she stood tall and looked less drunk she walked surprising straight into her room as soon as she was close enough she dropped her entire self on the bed she was drifting when she heard coughing coming from the door way turning her heard to see who interrupted she saw Kelly leaning against the door frame **"hey Kelly"** Kelly walked over to the bed and sat next to Spencer there was silence only for a second till it was broke by Kelly **"did you have a good time Spence?"** rolling over Spencer turned to face Kelly **"look Kelly I know you don't approve of Ashley but you don't know her and I do she makes me happy I don't know what it is but I plan on finding out so please give her a chance?"** looking into Spencers pleading eyes nodded with acceptance **"ok I'll try fro you Spence only because I want you to be happy"** Kelly pecked Spencer on the forehead lightly before departing leaving Spencer to drift off with only Ashley on her mind and what may unfold between the two in the near future…

**TBC**

**Comments and suggestions are appreciated as always** 


	4. Chapter 4

English Rose 

Chapter 4 – Aphrodisiac 

Kelly was in the kitchen waiting for Spencer to finish her shower, at some point during their breakfast conversation Spencer insisted that Kelly came out with her and Ashley on a shopping trip, Kelly had just finished making a fresh coffee pot when Spencer came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel "Kel the showers free" Kelly looked up at Spencer with a look that can only be described as 'want' Kelly was brought back down to earth by someone knocking on the door turning to go answer the door she was stopped when spencer gently placed her hand on Kelly's shoulder "I'll get it you go get in the shower so we can leave when Ash gets here" Kelly shrugged heading towards the bathroom and out of sight, Spencer using the peep hole to see who the early caller was a smile grew wide on the blondes face as the figure of a slightly flustered Ashley came into view Spencer opened the door at once to greet her newly found friend/possible interest.

Ashley looked up at the moment the door opened revealing a partially covered Spencer who was slight damp from her shower Ashley was hot before but no way near as hot as she was now her smile matched that of the blonde Ashley didn't bother trying to hide the fact that she was checking Spencer out watching in awe as a single droplet slide slowly down Spencers chest going out of sight as it slide down between Spencers breasts "hey Ash" Ashley shook the sinful thoughts forming in her mind meeting Spencers eye for the first time that morning "hey Spence, you know you didn't have to get dressed up for me but im certainly not complaining you can totally work the 'wet' look" Ashley winked knowing Spencer easily blushed which of course she did, Spencer stepped aside letting Ashley in to the room "there's coffee and stuff in the kitchen help your self I'll be quick ok" "ok thanks" nodding Spencer left Ashley alone as she went to her room to change.

It wasn't long before Kelly came from her room fully dressed "oh hello its Ashley right?" Kelly held out her hand which Ashley gracefully accepted "yeah, im sorry I don't know yours?" Ashley smiled awkwardly not knowing the girls name which was silly because she could have sworn Spencer mentioned her a few times "It's Kelly I'm Spencers…" Spencer cut Kelly off as she to joined the girls in the kitchen "ok looks like were all ready, lets get going" Spencer smiled sweetly when she saw Ashleys expression as she ogled Spencers choice of clothing which was a tight leather trousers and a black halter top with 'TEASE' written on the front in bold pink, Ashley took in the pleasant sight as Spencers outfit stuck to her every curve Ashley blinked rapidly wiping away the bit of drool that escaped from her open mouth looking over to see Kelly still transfixed on the blonde in question Ashley felt a ping of jealously wash over her as Kelly eyed Spencer hungrily, Spencer merely giggled at the effect she had on the girls "I think I might go chan…" "NO…I mean you look great there's 'no' need to change" the blonde smirked as she head for the door Ashley ran to the door holding it open for her walking out after her letting the door close on Kelly who was by no means impressed with Ashley letting the door shut in her face.

Piccadilly – 1:32pm

The girls had been shopping for nearly 4 hours and were in desperate need of food and a place to sit, Ashley insisted upon a very tasteful modern British brassiere called Quaglino's famous for celebrity sightings and lucky for Ashley the paparazzi were kept well away from the building after being directed to their table Spencer and Ashley looked through the menu "it's a shame Kelly couldn't stay isn't it Spence, I like her she's kinda hot" Ashley was playing but Spencer didn't care her jaw clenched hearing Ashley compliment another girl, Ashley hid her smile she studied Spencer carefully realizing the blonde was upset with her comment on Kelly she quickly changed the topic "so found what you want Spence?" Spencer took a sip of her wine that was previously delivered to their table whilst they studied the menu "yep I want the Rock Oysters fancy sharing?" Spencer raised her eyebrow suggestively Ashley grinned playfully in return "why not" calling the waiter over Ashley ordered the Rock Oysters for spencer and herself.

After an hour of small talk an getting to know each other the waiter came over placing the freshly boiled oysters in front of the two girls Spencer un knowingly licked her lips "enjoy ladies" the left but not before winking at Spencer unknown to the waiter but his tipped just dropped heavily "Ash I don't have a clue how to eat oysters" looking at Ashley shyly "then I'll have to show you, Spence did you know Oysters are a natural aphrodisiac?" Spencer shook her head as she watched Ashley free the contents of the Oyster "here you go" Ashley lent over he table so she could feed Spencer the Oyster "heres the sipping lip" Ashley pointed to a smooth edge on the mussel Spencer put her lips around the appointed area as Ashley tipped the contents into Spencers awaiting mouth, Spencer didn't miss a drop and greatly impressed Ashley with how quick she was at learning new things Spencer feed Ashley an Oyster, Ashley stomach flipped as the blonde stared deep into her eyes as she tipped the contents into Ashleys mouth Ashley to never missed a drop, the fire in Ashleys stomach burned dangerously as she watch Spencer slurp up all the oyster and is juices it was like Spencer was doing it on purpose just to tease Ashley, licking her lips as she finished the last Oyster "Mmmm that was so tasty I've just found my new favourite food".

After paying the check plus a small tip the girls left and headed back to the hotel walking past a car dealership on the way something caught Ashleys eye and she'd be damned if she was going to leave without it the object of her eye was a gleaming red BMW 1 series Coupe, Ashley dragged Spencer into the dealership and an hour and a half later Ashley came out the brand new owner of the red BMW "Ashley I can not believe you just bought this car" Spencer was bewildered she would never let herself just go out and buy a new car merely because she thought she would look hot driving it which is the exact reason Ashley purchased the vehicle "why im hot, your hot and the cars hot" Spencer blushed when Ashley called her hot "come on Spence get in, lets take this baby for a spin" Ashley eyed the car with lust and as stupid as it sounded to Spencer she was jealous of the car, they drove around for a while till they returned to the hotel.

Ashleys room – 7:00pm

Spencer and Ashley were sitting on the couch planning how they were going to catch Aiden in his sinful act "I have it!" "what do you have Ash?" Spencer was curious as Ashley had been silent for about 5 minutes "what we can do is send him an email pretending to be the office he works for to tell him that there's a get together at Club Aura and that he is to bring a friend with him and no offence but the likely hood of him asking you are slim to none so he'll take that hoe that you heard on the phone, what do you think?" Ashley waited as Spencer thought it over carefully once she had come to a decision she spoke "yes I think that will work, but there's one teeny tiny problem how do we access the companies main computer to send this email if we do it off our laptops then he is sure to know Aiden a bastard but he isn't stupid" Ashley thought about this for a second then suddenly…a light bulb appeared "he work for an advertisement company right?" "Yeah but wha…" "Spence look at me im the Ashley Davies I'll simply walk in with you acting as my agent then I'll find some way to get hold of a computer and send the email from there" Ashley laughed at her own brilliance, Spencer was struck dumb when the whole plan fell from Ashleys mouth it was hard to believe that she had worked it all out in a matter of minutes.

Spencer continued to watch Ashley talk not really listening because she was so drawn to her lips that she couldn't bring herself to look away her heart started to beat rapidly as she studied Ashleys smooth plump lips Spencer couldn't resist the great urge anymore she moved so quickly Ashley didn't have time to assess what was happening Spencer held the back of Ashleys head puling her in for a deep passionate kiss that took her breath away, Ashley recovered quickly from the shock and smiled into the kiss she had been wanting to kiss Spencer all day since the Oyster show wanting more Ashley stroked Spencers bottom lip gently with her tongue not wanting to do anything that could ruin the moment, Ashleys heart leapt when Spencer parted her lips admitting Ashley access their tongues ran slowly together keeping the kiss gently and peaceful both never wanting it to end.

**TBC**

**Comments and Suggestions please**

**Hope you like it **


	5. Chapter 5

English Rose

Chapter 5 – And the feeling grows

Spencer's POV

Im kissing Ashley I can't believe it but god does she taste good we continue kissing till the break for air I hear her sigh with frustration which I hope is a good sign so im sitting here panting for breathe our heads rest on each other, Ashley still has her eyes closed but thankfully she has the most gorgeous smile gracing her face.

God when she opened her eyes I was instantly on fire I don't think I've ever seen them so dark but she looks so hot right now I had to pull away the heat that was radiating off of her was immense my throat was dry my eyes just travel up and down her body fanning her as if attempting to cool her down but I really don't think it's working as her eyes are blacker than black she's drawing me in, im not even going to try and resist because I know I want this; I want her.

Ashley slides closer to me so our legs are touching cupping my face she speaks "I really like you Spencer" im surprised I even heard her my breathing is so heavy my heart is beating like a drum fast and hard, this has never happened before, before I lose myself I manage a few words "Ashley…kiss me" I didn't think to tell her I like her to because me saying I _'like'_ her would have been a massive understatement I mean I totally adore this girl and I haven't even know her that long a few days at most, but right now I just need those lips of hers on mine when she kisses me its as if I can not be harmed I've never felt as safe as I do when im with Ashley.

She smiles stroking my cheek gently with her thumb she leans in slowly; too slow for my liking so I decide to meet her in the middle I need this, I need her now. Our lips connect we fit perfectly together I think I've found the missing piece to my puzzle, I close my eyes absorbing every inch of Ashleys mouth.

We've been kissing softly for around 5 minutes, Im having this gut feeling that she doesn't want to push me maybe she is waiting for me to make the first move so that's exactly what I do I start to tug on the hem of her shirt, Yes! She got the hint she pulls back as disappointed as I was for the loss of contact my disappointment disappeared as quickly as it came, she wasn't wearing a bra who did I not realise this I mentally slap myself for my ignorance. I get caught up by her ample breasts when I look up into her lusty eyes she smiles she reaches for my head pulling me towards her the kiss soon became intense, moving her hands from my head she takes hold of my shoulders pulling me with her as she leans back on the couch into a lying position with me on top, I don't mind.

She's stroking my back but I can't feel her on my skin as I still have my shirt on, so I think it's my turn to drop and item of clothing, I sit up so im straddling her I thrust my hips quickly upwards colliding with her covered centre she lets out an animalistic moan I think I heard my name in there but im not to sure, I've decided to slow things down, I reach for the bottom of my shirt pulling it up in slow-motion I hear Ashley's breathing hold as I relieve myself of my shirt unlike Ashley I was wearing a bra and trust me im regretting it now, I think it's only fair that I remove this item as well, in matter of seconds I've removed my bra like a professional. She sits up with me still on her lap, she's staring at my breasts not to sound big headed but I was blessed with a fair chest; It looks like she is trying to figure out what to do with them either that or she can't decide between them…"Fuckkk" shit that one took me by surprise it seems that she chose the latter her warm wet mouth was now latched on to my milky white breast she was sucking it like an infant but it felt so good her free hand went to my left breast pinching and rubbing my hard nipple using her pointer finger she drew lazy circles around my smooth breast.

My hand are now in her hair holding her close to me she soon switches to my left I suck in a harsh breathe as the cold air hits my wet unattended nipple but was soon covered by her warm hand rubbing and pinching like before after repeating the process on my left bosom with her mouth, she again looks up into my eyes "Spence if it gets to much just say and I'll stop ok?" I answer her with a kiss holding her head in place I let my tongue advance into her waiting mouth, the passionate kiss quickly becomes hungry and fast, Ashley pulls back slightly our lips merely touching "Spence take it slow, we have all night" I know she's right I just got abit carried away you know how it is when your addicted to something you need a fix well im addicted to Ashley and her lips are my fix, the kiss is back to its slow passionate self.

My hands are running up and down her side gliding over her breasts every now and then, she slides her hands to my ass once she has a firm grip she picks me up still locked in the kiss she carries me into her bedroom with ease with is shocking cause im bigger than Ashley sorry went off topic back to the action she drops me on the bed breaking the kiss, I bounce a little she's standing at the foot of the bed looking at me I take this time to slide up to the headboard. Ashley smiles whilst sliding down her jeans her smile is now a sexy smirk, her eyes are still dark but their kind at the same time I know she won't hurt me.

I undo my jeans button giving her a nod wanting her to remove them for me, she understands god she is amazing she stares into my crystal eyes as she slides my jeans off without breaking eye contact. She throws them somewhere in the room I can't really see beyond the bed as the moons rays are shining directly onto the bed like a spotlight and Ashley looks stunning leaning over me in the simple blue moonlight her hair cascading around her face like a curtain blocking out the rest if the world.

She lays on top of me but not crushing me like guys do when their being careless, our bodies are now only separated by our panties, I need to feel her all of her so I hook my finger through the rim of her panties steadily pulling them down, Ashley leans down capturing my lips in a loving kiss as she wiggles out of her panties flicking them off to the side with a quick flick of her foot our kiss continues, im so falling for her and the feeling is growing more and more I can't stop it and I don't even want to.

Soon after Ashley had rid herself of her panties my were to follow I started to slid them down only to be stopped by Ashleys strong hands "let me do that Spence" her voice was husky it turned me on so much more if that were even possible Ashley little game with my breasts early had gotten me considerable wet.

My panties joined Ashleys on the floor now nothing was keeping us apart "are you ok?" she sounded sweet and sincere like she truly cared about how this was affecting me, I swallow hard as the heat flowing from her increases "perfect" I don't know how that got past my lips but it did luckily she might have stopped if I had not answered and there was one thing I was most defiantly sure of and that was I didn't want her to stop. Ever.

Ashley kissed my lips softly letting it linger before she started planting little sweet kisses down my jaw line to my neck she nibbled on my pulse point causing the moan that was building in my throat to escape, the farther down she went the more the moans kept on coming, kissing in between my bosom she repeated her previous process that she did on the couch but changed her routine slightly with flicks of her tongue and gently nips on my now swollen nipples.

Once she had paid a decent amount if time on my chest she slide down my body laying kisses as she went, kissing just under my button hole caused my back to arm that was my weakness my stomach im extremely ticklish she must have notice as she continued the suck and bite below my button hole merely above the place I so desperately needed her "A-Ash p-please" I thrust my hips upwards into her she complied by running her index finger through my slick folds I gasped for air my hips moving forwards trying to receive more contact from the goddess further south, Ashley started to kiss my inner thigh so softly I barely feel it "are you ready" I can not get any words out so I whimper hoping she understands.

Ashley's ran lazily up and down my aching needy area my hips had a mind all of their own begging for more by bucking and rising when every Ashleys tip came close to my clit, my moans and whimpers colliding together. She lowered her head kissing my clit hard adding the much needed pressure again my hips rose from the bed to meet Ashleys touch, I wasn't aware of what Ashley's finger was doing till she dipped it into my weeping core sighing I grabbed Ashleys head pulling her up to kiss me she pushed her finger in further "Ashl-ley Mmmm" I moaned I was getting loader with my moans as she began the slow slide her finger in and out of me she continued to kiss me hungrily her thrusts became faster and shorter driving me wild I wanted her to fill me as much as possible "more A-Ash I n-need mo-ore" I was panting hard my voice hoarse from my loud moans and the odd scream.

She answered my plea entering me slowly with two fingers; again her thrusts were slow letting me adjust to the added digit "oooohhhh Jesus Ashley" God she had me going crazy with her switching between faster and slower, harder and softer. I was nearing the edge Im surprised I lasted this long my stomach muscles contracted; I could feel myself tightening around Ashleys fingers I was screaming her name when ever we broke the kiss for air.

Ashley broke the kiss, my eyes were shut tight trying to hold off my orgasm just a little longer "Spence look at me" I complied with difficulty, my pacific blue eyes melted into Ashleys mocha orbs but with the added darkness they were more like mocha espresso "I want to see you when you cum" her fingers curled inside of me hitting my G-spot I came almost instantly my body convulsed as I but still I never broke eye contact especially as it made me cum harder than ever before she stilled her hand that was positioned inside of me as I rode out my orgasm.

Ashley looked down upon me her eyes returning to their usual colour the lust replaced by what I was hoping was love, I closed my eyes feeling heavy I must have had the biggest grin on my face I haven't been satisfied in bed like that in forever "that was amazing…your amazing" that was the best I could do with my current state of mind, Ashley chuckled holding me tighter "glad you felt the same Spence" she kissed the top of my forehead after wiping away my dampened strands of hair, I lay my head on her chest as sleep feel over the both of us quickly.

This was most defiantly the best night of my life, and now I know im so totally in love with Ashley Davies I only hope she returns the favour.

**TBC**

**Comments please and I hope you enjoyed this update.**


	6. Chapter 6

English Rose

Chapter 6 – Don't Regret

Pre – Spencer and Ashley slept together, falling asleep in each others arms which left. Spencer thinks she has fallen for the infamous Ashley Davies and is hoping Ashley returns her affections.

Spencer awoke that morning in an empty bed which was only moments before filled with Ashley and herself, a silent panic washed over the blonde hoping she hadn't just been used, her heart was already in a fragile state and the chances of it surviving a second emotional blow before having time to heal were slim to none.

Unknown to Spencer Ashley was in the kitchen of the penthouse making breakfast for the blonde it had taken a lot of will power to get out of bed but the urge to do something special for Spencer after last nights activities was stronger.

Spencer sat up in bed her head buried in her hands thinking Ashley had left her after sleeping with her, tears started to fall along with small whimpers escaping her mouth.

Ashley collected the try which was covered with all sorts of foods the smell was attacking her senses her mouth watering, she couldn't wait to see Spencers face when she walked in with all this food she must be hungry after last night.

Walking up to the door she heard sobbing fear took over Ashleys body 'oh my god is she crying SHIT she's regretting what happened between us oh god what do I do?' she asked herself . She knew what she had to do mistake or not she had to comfort Spencer if nothing more they were friends.

Ashley set the tray just outside of the bedroom door, opening the door slowly she poked her head round. Spencer was now curled up in a ball at the bottom of the bed, Ashley walked through the door; slowly she approached the end of the bed where Spencer lay still crying.

Ashley opened her mouth to speak but no words came out the sight of Spencer curled up crying like that had shut off any vocal happenings within the brunette instead she shuffled uncomfortably not sure of her next move. After seconds that seemed like hours the incessant sobbing silenced Ashley spoke up"S-spence?" her words stuttered.

Spencer looked up towards the door where Ashley stood studying the fusion blue carpet of the room floor whilst wringing her hands tightly, Spencer sniffed a few times wiping away the stray tears that stained her face Spencer jumped from the bed embracing Ashley in a strong hold as the feeling of abandonment left her being "Ash-h I-I t-thought you l-left me?" Ashley held Spencer tightly, wanting to give the girl some reassurance "Spence im not going anywhere" leaning back her head but not breaking the embrace Spencer looked into Ashleys eyes "so where did you go ash? I woke up and you weren't beside me I thought you had left me" the brunettes heart nearly split in to seeing the pain In the blondes baby blue eyes.

"I went to make you breakfast Spence, I wanted this morning to be special for you I would have woken you but you looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to ruin that image of you curled up under the cover and you had such a cute smile on your face" Ashley pulled out of the embrace but so not to fully break contact she laced her fingers with Spencers.

**Tbc**

**Comments please**


	7. Chapter 7

English Rose

Chapter 7 – Objects of desire 

_Spencer just gets back from Ashley's suite_

Kelly was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen area eating her pancakes as Spencer walked through the door grinning from ear to ear, Kelly shot up from her seat heading straight to Spencer "you so just got laid" Spencer blushed she dropped her head trying to hide "how would you know?" Spencer looked up at Kelly interested, Kelly smirked knowingly "cause your practically glowing Spence" Spencer shook her head laughing as Kelly ran off into her room.

Spencer was about to walk into the bathroom when Kelly poked her head round the door "oh yeah I heard you also I mean you screamed like a banshee" Spencers jaw dropped as her face started to burn a deep red Kelly laughed hysterically; Spencer hid her face with her hands.

Spencer only just heard someone knocking on the door over Kelly's manic laughing still blushing she answered the door, opening the door she was met by a pair of lips Spencer smiled into the kiss pulling back "hey Ash" Spencer stepped aside letting Ashley pass. Ashley smiled back at the blonde "I missed you" Spencer smiled back, their peaceful moment was soon ruined by another burst of laughter from Kelly who was gasping for air.

Ashley looked over at the girl to anyone else she would seem demented by Spencer soon explained her friends actions "she heard us well me last night" Ashley looked at Spencer confused so Spencer continued to try and explain "during um you kno…" "Oooh yeah is that a bad thing" Ashley said amused she smirked up at Spencer.

"What ever im going to go take a shower" Spencer left for the bathroom leaving Kelly and Ashley alone, Kelly had calmed down since Spencers pushing off of the door frame she was leaning against she walked over to where Ashley was now sitting "so Asssshley have fun last night?" Kelly slid on to the seat across from Ashley as she spoke her voice was playful but Ashley didn't know how to take the question so she played dumb "what do you mean?" Kelly couldn't believe Ashley was trying to play the stupid card "you know your lil sexcapades with Spence last night" Ashley smirked matching Kelly's "why so interested" Kelly scoffed "im not, but her father might be so you I need the info" Ashley frowned 'good this girl is so low going to Spencers father about her personal life, it's pathetic' she thought Ashley wasn't going to give Kelly any ammo she could possibly use against her or Spencer, so again she smirked "sorry im not liable to say" Ashley winked getting up from the couch she left Kelly sitting there scowling like a child who had been scolded.

Ashley walked into the bathroom that she had seen Spencer disappear to, she knocked as she entered "Spence babe, can I come in?" Spencer opened the shower curtain a little bit so she could see Ashley "well if you mean the bathroom then yes" Ashley smirked as she raised her eyebrow "and what if I meant the shower?" Spencer laughed shaking her head "then id have to ask you wait outside because im in here getting clean not dirty Ms Davies" it was Ashleys turn to laugh this time, Ashley sat on the toilet seat as Spencer continued to shower.

Ashley looked up hearing Spencer turn off the shower, Spencer pulled the curtain back some so only her head could be seen smirking as she watched Ashley closely who had her eyes firmly shut at that moment Spencer thought Ashley was 5yrs old playing hide and seek "Ash?" Spencer's voice was filled with amusement "yes?" Ashley still held her eyes shit tightly reluctantly of course she just didn't want to come off as some sort of pervert even thought she had already seen the blonde in all her naked glory. Spencer climbed out of the shower water droplets cascading down her body her eyes never leaving the brunette before her.

Spencer backed up to the door putting the lock in place she again approached the front of Ashley watching the girl's chest rise and fall due to her almost steady breathing only Spencer didn't plan on it staying steady for much longer, the blondes eyes narrowed targeting her prey slowly Spencer slid her slippery figure on to Ashleys un-expecting lap cupping Ashleys face with her hands, Ashley's eye shot open in shock as Spencer straddled her waist "Spen…" Ashley's words were stopped by Spencer's hand moved from cupping her face to covering her mouth "shhhh" Spencer removed her hand and swiftly replaced it with her lips; Ashley moaned into the kiss having a soaking wet, naked Spencer on her lap was driving her insane her heart rate was the first to quicken quickly followed by her breathing then her body temperature rose to an amazingly bearable heat.

Ashleys hands slid easily across Spencers bare thigh thanks to the water; her hands slithered up her thighs massaging each area as they go eliciting a moan from the dripping drenched blonde her expert hands laced together behind Spencers back pulling the girl increasingly further into her this was by far the hottest thing that had happened to Ashley and it was all down to the un-predictable baby faced blonde that was currently still straddling her lap.

Things started to get heated but Spencers thoughts were going into over drive especially because she was not the type of girl that slept around when ever the mood was set and then there was un-asked question 'what is she too Ashley a mere fling or something more' Spencer needed this question to have an answer she doesn't think she could handle another Aiden that's when her mind switched to the painful subject of the typical ungrateful guy who thinks of women as objects to be owned then placed on a mantle for all his creepy friends to drool over thinking said guy was a god.

Her brain finally clicked she had to stop this till she knew where she stood with Ashley she'd be damned if she became another object of desire she needed more; at most she needed to feel loved and cherished, so she pulled back away from the kiss.

Ashley opened her eyes concerned but also confused as to why Spencer had pulled back noting the sad look in Spencer's eyes Ashley lifted her hand to Spencer's face caressing id lovingly followed by her soft words "Spence what's wrong?" Spencer leaned into Ashley's touch gently smiling trying to give some reassurance to the brunette "Ashley what are we? I mean what are we doing?" Ashley was surprised but she understood what Spencer meant "well I thought we were having a good time together" Spencer's mood shifted from sweet to sour but before she could utter a word Ashley silenced her as she hadn't finished what she was saying just yet "and as for what we are I have no clue but I would love for you to be my girlfriend but that's were the problem stands your still with Aiden so it's really up to you Spencer, what we are I mean" Spencer through her arms around Ashleys neck pulling her into a tight embrace "I would love o be your girlfriend Ash, and as for the problem I'll go see him tomorrow that way we can make 'us' official" Ashley smiled whilst she tightened the embrace "you don't know how happy those few words have made me, and I know we jut met but I have a really good feeling about us" "me too Ash" Spencer kissed Ashley with more passion than she has ever kissed anyone in her whole life.

She felt as though her heart was complete but this was just the beginning and Aiden was the first obstacle to over come, but even though quite a few of her thoughts had been answered one stood out the above most 'at least in this relationship she was guaranteed an amazing sex life'.

TBC

Comments please


	8. Chapter 8

English Rose

English Rose

Chapter 8 – ORT (Part 1)

Spencer and Ashley were sat in Ashleys car parked facing the entrance to the advertisement building in a parking lot; Spencer looked stunning wearing a black skirt with a white blouse and a black jacket to top it all off and Ashley took full notice the whole car ride there.

Ashley was dressed her usual rebel way; dark tight jeans and black T with 'Rebel of Rock' printed on the front in white with silver shadow and her signature wild/ loose brown curls falling over her shoulders and back.

Spencer was nervously fidgeting with her jacket collar "Ash what if we run into Aiden he'll recognise me without a doubt?" Ashley couldn't think of any way around that possible fatal flaw, the play wouldn't work without Spencer doing her part of Ashley's manager "we'll have to improvise if that happens, chill Spence I'll do most of the talking ok" Ashley held Spencers hands to still the fidgeting it was making Ashley nervous.

Spencer's nerves eased with Ashleys help "come on Spence, Operation Rat Trap is a go!" Ashley got out of the car as her blonde counterpart burst into laughter as she too exited the car, Ashley turned to face Spencer "and what may I ask is so funny?" she was laughing slightly merely because the blondes laughter was infectious, Spencer held her stomach trying to get calmer breathes "that…w-was…so…c-cheesy" she replied in between giggles.

Ashley stood with her hands on her hips her brow raised as she studied the red faced blonde who continued to chuckle in front of her "pull it together women, come on" Ashley gentle reached for Spencer's arm interlocking it with hers as she walked Spencer over the road.

Spencer barely had time to straighten her clothes out before they were I walking through the main doors heading towards the reception desk.

Ashley walked up to the young girl at the desk; the young women ignored Ashley and Spencer, Ashley stood patiently as she cleared her throat in hopes of gaining the young girls attention. Spencer tapped Ashleys shoulder getting the brunette to turn around to face her "I think she is ignoring you Ash" Ashley scoffed turning her whole body facing the blonde "and why she ignore me im 'THE' Ashley Davies" Spencer again laughed "yeah your defiantly something special Ash, let me have a go".

Ashley stepped aside as Spencer stepped forward towards the front desk and lent seductively onto the large Ebony desk as she twirled her light golden hair around her index finger which immediately got the young brunettes attention.

Ashley watched in awe as Spencer so easily got the receptionists attention when she the famous, undeniable, irresistible Ashley Davies couldn't get the young girl to pay attention; she was impressed to say the least. Spencer smirked sexily knowing she got what she wanted "hi im Ms Carlin, Ashley Davies manager" the young girl smiled politely before speaking "how my I help you Ms Carlin?".

Spencer's brain started to tick she recognised that voice she just couldn't place it yet. Ashley moved Spencer as she seemed to have temporarily gone mute clearing her throat she looked down at the girls name tag as she spoke "actually Hilary you can help we need to see one of your top representatives please" Hilary started typing insanely on her computer seconds later she gave Ashley some names to choose from "yes the only free ones are Mr Dennison and there Mrs Craft but she's off sick so really it's only Mr Dennison that's available" Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand tugging on it slightly so not to be obvious; she knew this plan needed to be aborted right now.

Ashley thought quickly she needed a new plan fast then a light bulb; she had her plan and this one would work to her advantage "actually never mind but I would like to invite all the top representatives to Club Aura at 8:00 tomorrow night and they may also bring a friend there will be celebrities all around so it would be in their interest to attend, can you handle all that Hilary?" the girl again smiled politely as she nodded to confirm "great thank you" Ashley smirked at a amazed Spencer as they both strutted seductively out of the building.

Ashley unarmed her car before opening the passenger door for Spencer to climb in, once Ashley was seated she started the car and drove out of the car lot.

Spencer turned in her seat still smirking "im amazed Plan B was way better and much simpler than Plan A" Ashley quickly looked at Spencer knowingly before setting her eyes back on the road "so Spencey now that the trap is set what shall we do to pass the time as its only 10:37 in the morning might I add" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Spencer bite her lip in deep thought of what they should do "ugh you take too long Spence, right sexy time it is" Spencer slapped Ashley's arm playfully "Ashley there's going to be no 'sexy time' until I break up with Aiden officially ok?" Ashley pouted "fine but your all mine after that deal?" she took one hand off the wheel holding out her pinkey finger waiting for Spencer to do the same which she did and they shook on it.

Spencer interlocked their hands placing them on her lap as she stared at Ashley lovingly thinking about just how lucky she got finding Ashley. 


	9. Chapter 9

English Rose

English Rose

Chapter 9 – ORT (Part2)

Ashley stopped her car just in front of the hotel entrance, Spencer undid her seat belt readying herself to exit the car that was until she realised that Ashley was not making any attempt to get free of her safety strap "Ash aren't you coming?" Spencer turned her body round so she was facing Ashley full on.

She waited for her answer patiently as Ashley continued to stare into her eyes like she was trying to read her soul or something along those lines.

Spencer waved her right hand back and forth past the brunettes face causing her to blink rapidly as she was pulled out of her trance like state "sorry Spence, what was it you said?" Spencer laughed lightly shaking her head "I said aren't you coming with me?" Ashley shook her head signalling a no "sorry Spencer I can't I've got to go to the recording studio, I've already had a few nights off not that im complaining cause hey were great" she smirked leaning in attaching her lips to Spencers.

Both girls moaned as the kiss became more heated it was rough but also full of passion. They simultaneously broke for a breather, looking into each others eye thoughts running through their heads some cleaner than others.

After collecting her bag Spencer reached for the car handle to get out but stopped again turning towards Ashley "will I be seeing you later?" she asked hopefully. Ashley tapped her chin with her pointer finger as if in deep thought "umm I was thinking of taking my girlfriend out for dinner" Spencer frowned opening the car door, as she was about to spin her legs around to leave Ashley grabbed her knee pulling it back round so she was facing her again.

Spencer pushed Ashley's hand off her leg "what Ashley?" Ashley was somewhat hurt by Spencer's actions but shook it off thinking there must be a reason for her sudden mood change after her "Spence what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Spencer sat silent her frown slowly turning into a scowl.

That's when it clicked Ashley had just realised what Spencer could possibly be annoyed about "oh Spence-y my bad I was talking about you when I said my girlfriend, honestly Spence I would never do that to you" Spencer sighed lowering her eyes away from the brunettes apologetic face.

Spencer felt abit stupid for over-reacting about something so stupid "no im sorry Ashley I over-reacted. It's just you know it hard you know especially with this whole thing with Aiden" Ashley placed a reassuring hand on Spencer's thigh tracing slow circles "so is it ok if I take you out for dinner?" Ashley inquired nervously, which was something that was quite new to her as she wasn't normally nervous when she asked girls out to dinner.

Before answering Spencer got out of the car and walked around to Ashley's side door tapping gently on the glass, Ashley was now totally confused so as she raised a questioning eyebrow she undid the window.

Once the window is down Spencer slowly leant through the window so she was closer to Ashley's ear before she whispered seductively "I'd rather have dinner in your room" Spencer didn't give Ashley anytime to speak before she quickly planted a soft sweet kiss on Ashley's lips then walked around the front of the car heading towards the hotel entrance.

Ashley watched Spencer's every step her mouth dropping to the floor, once the blonde bombshell was out of sight Ashley did a happy dance although with the amount of room she had the dance wasn't to manic. As here need to celebrate subsided the excited brunette took off in her car towards the recording studio.


	10. Chapter 10

English Rose

English Rose 

Chp 10 – ORT (part 3)

It was late when Ashley got back in from work. When she got into her room she went straight to bed, but not before sending a 'goodnight' text message to Spencer.

The next morning Spencer awoke to the smell of pancakes. Wondering into the kitchen area she found the maker of that delicious smell. Kelly was leaning over the juice maker. Spencer cleared her throat, successfully making Kelly jump in shock. "Oh Spencer, you scared me" Kelly had flour and pancake batter all over her face. The blonde giggled "um Kel? What are doing Hun?" Kelly cocked her head to the left as she spoke "well I was making you breakfast in bed, but you have ruined the surprise so…" she trailed off pouting like an infant.

Spencer sat at the kitchen island "im sorry Kel, but if it makes you feel better it smells great" she flashed her innocent smile, which successfully got her off the hook. Kelly smiled wide; loving the fact that Spencer gave her a compliment. Grabbing the plate of food she walked over to wear the blonde sat. Placing the food down Kelly stepped back; her smile getting impossibly bigger as Spencer immediately started eating.

It was around 12:00 in the morning when Ashley knocked on Spencer's door. Kelly answered swinging the door wildly open; a huge smile still on her face. Her smile turned into a smirk when she saw Ashley. "Yes?" Ashley rolled her eyes "Is Spencer in?" Kelly didn't have to answer because Spencer came bounding to the door giggling loudly. She flung herself at Kelly the pair of them laughing insanely. Ashley frowned at the display; she folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Kelly started tickling Spencer all over; making the girl scream as tears of laughter streaked her face. Ashley was getting extremely agitated at Spencer and Kelly's behaviour "Spencer!" she hissed through gritted teeth. Spencer stopped laughing and looked up at lighting speed. Seeing Ashley standing in the doorway made her jump away from Kelly "Oh Ashley. I didn't see you". Spencer looked down at her feet avoiding Ashleys heated gaze.

"So I noticed. I was going to ask if you wanted to come and get breakfast with me, but I can see your…busy…so I'll see you later at 8" Ashley turned and left; going back to her room.

Kelly shut the door. A smile still graced her face. "So Spence what shall we do today?" Kelly clasped her hands together; ready for anything. "Actually Kel im just going to speak to Ash, we have a lot to talk about" Spencer gave Kelly a light hug before walking back to her room to change; her head hung low the whole way. It was safe to say Kelly was no longer smiling.

Spencer changed and left in record time. She had been standing outside Ashley's door; contemplating what she was going to say. She understood Ashley being upset about not being noticed, but she didn't think there was any reason for her to walk away like that. Before Spencer had thought her apology out, Ashley's room door opened. And out walked a perfect example of god's impeccable crafting ability. The women was tall about 5'9, with an amazing body, which she flaunted with tight denim shorts that only just crossed the line between panties and shorts. The girls top was again short; cutting off just above her navel, her dark blue shirt made her eyes shimmer. She wore flat black shoes.

Once Spencer had finished staring at the girl, she started her interrogation "who are you?" she placed her hands on her hips as she raised her brow waiting for her answer. The model type girl smirked; flicking her hazelnut coloured hair over her shoulder "well that depends who im talking to?" she looked Spencer up and down.

Ashley opened the door after hearing voices "Carla who…" trailing off Ashley looked right at Spencer "Spencer". The tall brunette turned to Ashley placing a hand on her shoulder "so Ash I got cornered by Blondie over here" moving her hands signalling towards Spencer. "My name is Spencer not Blondie". "What ever. Catch you later sweetie" Carla made kissing noises to Ashley then took off down the corridor as if it were a catwalk.

"Who was she?" the blonde looked Ashley over suspiciously looking for any signs of deception. Ashley shifted uncomfortably when Spencer looked her over. "Her name is Carla Diamond." Spencer walked past the slightly smaller brunette, into her room. Ashley followed closing the door behind her. They both made themselves comfortable on the couch; sitting at opposite ends. "Did you fuck her?" Ashley was shocked to say the least. "What?" shrieked in disbelief. "It's a simply question Ashley. Did you fuck her?" the brunette shook her head staring at the blonde.

"It's none of your business, whether I did, or didn't" Spencer attempted to hold back the tears threatening to fall "so you did" it was more of a statement than a question this time. Ashley took a deep breathe; looking at her hands "were not together Spencer. So you don't have a say when it comes to who I sleep with, like I can't stop you sleeping with Kelly." Spencer's head shot up at the mention of Kelly's name "What? You thought I slept with Kelly so you decide to go and sleep with some model?" it was Ashleys' turn to look up; staring straight into Spencer's crystal blue orbs.

She could see the tears forming in the blondes eyes. "You mean you didn't sleep with Kelly?" she asked hopefully. Spencer sniffled a little when she answered "why would I sleep with Kelly when I have you. And I no it's my fault were no together, but im finishing it with Aiden. I just don't think I can get over you sleeping with someone else. Im sorry" she got up to leave, but Ashley was quicker.

She reached out gently gripping the crying girl's wrist "Spencer I didn't sleep with Carla. She's my best friend nothing more and plus she's as straight as an arrow" she chuckled trying to lighten the air. Spencer cupped Ashley's face; her blue eyes bore deep into brown hunting for any guilt swimming in them, finding nothing but love and warmth. "Promise?" the brunette let out a sigh of relief "I promise Spence. You are all I will ever need and want" this made Spencer smile.

The two girls came together in a heated kiss. Time passed by quickly as they lay on the couch cuddled into each other. They shared sweet kisses and soft words.

An alarm went off breaking the girls from their loving moment. "Its 7 o'clock Spence, we better get ready for the club" receiving a nod of confirmation. The two girls went to change; Spencer in her room and Ashley in hers.

8:00pm

Ashley and Spencer were waiting in the host's booth at Club Aura. Awaiting their guests; who were all queued outside the V.I.P area. Spencers dress was a spaghetti strap; halter top, with a V-neck; low back, finishing with a leather open ring just under the bust line that tied around the back, it was a stunning teal coloured cocktail dress that made her eyes glow. Her hair was half up in loose curls.

Her partner in crime so to speak wore a plum halter dress with a plunging neck line and again a hoop below the bust line. Ashley also added knee high black boots to give her some height; she was a few inches taller than Spencer now. Her hair was left its natural way; wild but sexy curls.

They both stood behind the two-way mirror that looked down on the whole V.I.P area. This was where Spencer would be until Ashley had found Aiden and his mystery guest. Ashley stood behind Spencer wrapping her arms tightly round her mid-section as they watched their guests file into the room; grouping off almost immediately.

Leaning into the embrace, Spencer sighed happily. Loving the feeling of Ashley's strong arms around her; shielding her from doubt and harm. "I best head out there. Tell me when you see him ok, I've got that little ear doo hicky in." Spencer nodded then turned round in Ashleys hold; giving her a sweet kiss.

Smiling Ashley left the room. Walking out, into the sea of executives etc. She mingled with a few of the more interesting looking people before heading to the bar.

After about 15 minutes of searching, Spencer had finally spotted Aiden with Hilary; the young brunette from reception. That's when I clicked she now knew where she recognised Hilary's voice; it was the same voice she had heard over the phone so many times. Her eyes narrowed on them both as she put her finger to her ear; activating the ear piece "I've found him and he's with that Hilary women from reception how tacky is that".

Jumping at the voice now filling her head, Ashley looked around seeing if anybody was paying her any attention; luckily there were all to self absorbed to notice anybody, but themselves. "What a bitch. Ugh you're way prettier than her Spencer. Where are they?" she looked round trying to spot Hilary; she didn't know what Aiden looked like. "Awe. Thank you baby. And their by the marine tank making out! How rude." Ashley laughed on her way to the marine tank.

Spencer waited patiently for as long as she could, but she needed to have Ashley be officially hers and for that to happen Aiden must go. Slipping gracefully through the crowds of people some of who so obviously drooled over her as she passed by. As she got closer; she could hear Ashley introducing herself. Thinking this was the perfect moment; Spencer sneaked up behind Ashley wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and lovingly kissed the side of her neck.

The brunette turned round to face who ever it was touching her. That was until she saw it was Spencer; her smile grew larger than life. Hilary sat gazing at the two women before her confused as to why Ashley was kissing and cuddling her manager. While Aiden sat wide eyed and speechless; he had no idea Spencer was in London. He gulped visibly.

Turning round Ashley asked Hilary who her friend; knew full well it was Aiden was. "Oh I'm sorry this is Aiden, my boyfriend" Aiden hadn't taken his eyes off Spencer not once. Spencer laughed "well isn't that strange I have a boyfriend called Aiden too. And funny enough he looks just like your Aiden. How strange" this time it was Ashley who snickered. Hilary looked Aiden then at Spencer confused; which she seems to be a lot. "S-Spencer what are you doing here?" Aiden stammered. "Wait you know her?" Hilary interrupted. Spencer rested her head on Ashley's right shoulder "that's none of your business".

Aiden's face became red with anger "none of my business! You're my girlfriend. Now I demand you tell me why you're here with her?" he hissed. That was it, Ashley went in to full on defence mode "who are you to demand anything from her. And if im not mistaken, that's your girlfriend sitting right there and for your information Spencer is my girlfriend." Ashley pointed to Hilary; who was shooting daggers at Aiden through her eyes.

"Yeah Aiden, I stopped being your girlfriend the minute you decided to cheat on me, but In a way I have to thank you because if it weren't for you and your unfaithful ways I would never have met this gorgeous girl" smiling Spencer kissed Ashley on the lips letting it linger for a moment. "So what I sleep with someone else, so you go and find some random fuck; a girl to be exact". Spencer was getting bored of this wanting to finish it quickly "look Aiden I have girlfriend and you have girlfriend. We're finished ok. I'm finally happy. So have a nice life". Before Aiden could say anything Hilary spoke "actually Aiden no longer has a girlfriend, I don't date cheaters. I'm sorry Spencer, If I had known he was with some one else I wouldn't have gone there." Picking up her drink, Hilary through it in Aiden's face and left the club.

The girls giggled at Aiden's shocked face "talk about bad Karma" the girls again erupted in laughter. All Aiden could say was "the both of you are disgusting" in which Ashley countered with "umm we aren't the ones with shit all over us and by the way your pathetic letting a girl like Spencer go" with that said Ashley and Spencer ran back through the crowd; into the host's booth laughing all the way.


	11. Chapter 11

English Rose

English Rose

Chapter 11 – Will she stay or will she go

**Two weeks later**

In Penthouse suite #2, Spencer and Kelly were packing ready for the journey home back to L.A. Spencer and Ashley had been getting closer; learning new things about each other as the days past by. Ashley was at her studio, recording her new album. Sadness filled Spencer's body. She wanted nothing more than to stay and be with Ashley.

At Ashley's studio, nothing was being produced. Ashley was crying her heart out. Unable to sing anything, as every lyric in her song, was about the blonde who had captured her unobtainable heart. A miracle, if you believe in that stuff.

Ashley's POV

I can't let her leave. Im a better person now I have her. I can't lose. No I won't lose her; I must stop her from leaving. Bleeding heck, I think I've got heart burn or something, because my chest is killing me. It's a time like this that I need sister, Kyla would no exactly what to do.

Damn I can't think of anything…im so hopeless at this. Maybe if I confess my undying love for her, maybe then she'll stay. I know she loves me. I can see it in her eyes, when she stares into mine; reading my soul like a book.

These past two weeks have been the best two weeks of my life. We were finally official after that night at Club Aura. She declared her and A-hole Aiden officially over. How my heart pumped as we kissed for the first time as an open couple. And the sex was 'wow' words couldn't describe how high I soared that night. Her tongue is magic, if you get my meaning.

Memories are supposed to make you feel better right. Wrong, I feel worse. Now I know what im going to be missing when she goes back L.A. Ugh I think I should go see her, but im certain I'll break down and start begging. And I 'Ashley Davies' do not beg well. And plus she'll think im pathetic, which is never a good thing. I could just ask her to stay that might work…nah I'll have to do more than that. To show her I really mean it. I can't live without her, now I know what life is like with her.

Right I've made up my mind im going to go see Spencer. Maybe she feels the same; after all she is my girlfriend. The feelings should be mutual. Time to go get my girl…

Spencer's POV

Finally Im all packed. I didn't realise how much stuff I had bought, im an addict what can I say. "Spencer". Ugh that will be Kelly. She's been screeching all day. Im surprised she hasn't lost her voice. Seriously her mouth never shuts.

I best go see what she wants this time. "Wait here she's coming" who on earth is she talking to. I don' know anyone here, apart from Ashley of course. God it hurts to even say her name. Maybe I should stay. I mean I breath for Ashley.

This suite is quite big. Thank god I see the door. And thank a higher god; my gorgeous girlfriend is standing at said door. I start to run. Why wait when I can be in hr arms longer the faster I run.

POV over

The blonde ran double time across the spaced out living area. She ran straight into Ashley's arms. Both girls held each other tightly. Neither wanting to let go so soon.

Kelly watched uncertain to the scene before her. She felt happy, but sad; happy because things were going to return to normal when they get back to the states, but also sad because Spencer would have to leave the girl she loves behind.

Ashley backed away from the embrace. "Spence can we talk?" she looked over to Kelly; who was still watching them closely. "Alone". Spencer looked over to Kelly expectantly, raising her brow. Taking the hint "fine im going, but make it quick we have to catch our flight in two hours" with that she left the suite.

The blonde pulled Ashley over to the couch; sitting herself on Ashley's lap, getting as close as possible. "So what is it you want to talk to me about" asked Spencer; her finger trailed down Ashley's strong jaw line. Leaning into the touch, she smiled contently. "Spencer do you love me?" Spencer got up taking a few steps back. "Why are you asking me this you know I do?" Ashley too got up shaking her head from left to right; eyes closed. "I want to hear you say it" she got closer to the confused blonde. "Why?" "Because it'll make my decision final!" replied Ashley; who was getting agitated with the blondes questioning.

Spencer moved to face the small brunette. Cupping her face gentle she spoke softly and with as much love as she could muster "Ashley Charlene Davies, I love you with every once of my being and im never going to love anybody the way I love you". Ashley's tear streaked face looked adoringly. Jumping up at Spencer, Ashley wrapped her legs around Spencers waist, hugging her close even tighter than before. She lay butterfly kisses all over the left side of the taller girls slender neck.

Supporting Ashley with her toned arms Spencer lay her down. Climbing on top she lay between Ashley's firm thighs, her head on Ashley's chest. "Spencer im coming back with you." Looking up their eyes connected.

Ashley's POV

This is it. It's now or never. She can either say no or yes, I want more than anything to be with Spencer. Even if it means, leaving my label here. She's worth it. I can't work without knowing I have Spencer, I mean just the thought of her leaving me put a stop to my work today.

Well Spencer's been silent for…well it seems like minutes, but it's more like seconds. Should I take this as a good sign or a bad one? Screw it I'll ask "Spence?" Spencer blinked rapidly. "Baby I'd love that more than anything, but your label is here. I could never ask you to leave" awe she's so sweet, but she didn't ask me to do this. "Spence you didn't ask me. I told you I was coming. I'll move my label. I'd do anything to be close to you and im hot shit, any label would pick me up without question" I smirked. I know she loves my egotistical side. "Then let's go get you packed" she pulled me up after giving me a deep kiss, she's such a tease. Oh well it's a long flight back to the states. Ha-ha our life together has only just started…

THE END


End file.
